Good Night, Miami
by Beetlegirl
Summary: This short story takes place after the Season One Finale. It's in first person, from Penny's point of view. Just short fluffy fun.


Well, I must confess, I've been a Good Morning, Miami fan from Episode One.   
  
And a Penny/Jake fan for...well, a long time. Not since Episode One, obviously, but for quite  
  
some time never the less. This fic takes place during/after the season finale. I tried to   
  
make it as realistic as possible. I hate fanfics you read sometimes and you're like "Um, that  
  
would never happen." Anyways, here it is. It's first person, from Penny's point of view.   
  
Switches from past to present tense halfway through.  
  
Oh, yeah, I don't own Jake, Gavin, Penny, Dylan, or Miami. In fact, I don't own very much  
  
aside from these pajamas I'm wearing. And a block of cheese.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake.  
  
Funny, isn't it? I was sitting here kissing Gavin, and all I could think about is Jake Silver.   
  
I wondered what Gavin would say if he knew that I was picturing Jake's face in my mind. I   
  
almost laughed as I imagined his reaction.  
  
Not to say that Gavin isn't an incredible kisser. Maybe even better then Jake. Although his   
  
kisses were...well, that's not worth thinking about. I did realize, though, that Dylan was  
  
probably kissing Jake at that moment. And I thought I'd never have to see either one of them   
  
again, since I had quit my job.  
  
And good riddance, right?  
  
But I still pictured Jake in my mind. Pretended it was his fingers brushing my face. Imagined  
  
his lips gently caressing mine. I wonder if Gavin was pretending I was Dylan. After all, they   
  
only did just break up recently. And he did just propose to her. He can't be over her already.  
  
Why is it that I always end up with guys that are in love with that cursed hair dresser?  
  
Why was I kissing Gavin, anyways? I can't stand the guy. He's a drunk, self centered jerk. But  
  
I hadn't been kissed in so long. And I missed Jake so much. What could it hurt,anyways? It's   
  
not like Jake's was going to run in here confessing his love for me. No more then he'd run in   
  
here confessing his love for Gavin.  
  
I smiled against Gavin's lips as I pictured Jake's smiling face. His soft hair. His perfectly  
  
sculpted lips. I almost forgot who I was kissing. To remind myself that it was just Gavin, I   
  
opened my eyes for a brief moment.  
  
I saw Gavin, his eyes still closed. I glanced around, making sure never to break the kiss.   
  
Around us, people were staring. I smiled again. Good. Let them stare. Old rich people   
  
probably hadn't kissed anyone like this since the ice age.  
  
And then, I saw Jake. He was standing in the doorway, jaw dropped as he stared at Gavin and I   
  
in shock. For a minute, I thought I must be imagining things. Another one of my weird   
  
daydreams. But no, it was Jake.   
  
Why did he look so crestfallen?  
  
Why were his eyes so full of pain?  
  
Why was Dylan standing right behind him?  
  
I saw her say his name, and he turned around. The two stared at each other for a moment. Dylan   
  
said something, and Jake shook his head. Dylan grabbed his sleeve and gently tugged him out the   
  
door.  
  
At that point, I'd stopped responding to Gavin. He had pulled away, and he noticed Dylan and   
  
Jake walk out the door. He called her name, getting up and running after them. As he left, he   
  
shot an apologetic look my way.  
  
So now I'm sitting here, alone, with Jake's credit card, enjoying yet another glass of fine   
  
wine. The sun is setting, and Dylan, Jake, and Gavin haven't come back in. I guess I should   
  
just leave, but I can't stand the thought that Jake might come back in and I might miss him. I   
  
always make fun of people in love, but I guess I'm just as stupid as the worst of them when it   
  
comes right down to it.  
  
I close my eyes for a minute, thinking over the evening. Thinking about agreeing to set up a  
  
dinner for Jake and Dylan. I can't believe I said yes to that. I didn't think it would hurt  
  
that much. But I guess that's just how much I love him. I love him so much I'd agree to   
  
arrange a romantic dinner for him and his obsession. I love him so much I'd pretty much do  
  
anything to make him happy.  
  
And I put my whole heart into it. I had imagined that I was arranging a date for Jake and   
  
myself. Turns out Jake and Dylan didn't even show up to enjoy it. If I hadn't been asked to   
  
do this, I probably still would have quit my job anyways, though. I can't stand seeing Jake   
  
watching Dylan all day. Not now. Not since I've kissed him.   
  
I need to go work at someplace like an insurace agency. Where all the workers are old and   
  
bald, with no personality whatsoever. Where there's no chance I'll fall in love.  
  
I sigh and open my eyes. To my surprise, sitting across from me is Jake. He's holding a  
  
boquet of daisies in his hand. Flowers. I know how cheesy it is, but for some reason, I still  
  
want to cry.  
  
He smiles gently and reaches across the table for my hand. He lifts it, kissing it like he's   
  
Rhett and I'm Scarlett. I smile, knowing somehow that everything is going to be okay.  
  
Maybe he still loves Dylan. But maybe he loves me. Anyways, he's leaning in to kiss me and as   
  
I close my eyes, there's only one thing I have left to say.  
  
Good Night, Miami. 


End file.
